


No Touch, Only Ride

by KiddFox



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Drow, M/M, Tiefling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiddFox/pseuds/KiddFox
Summary: Amor's a top, but god damn if Xar's piercings aren't attractive. So he makes Xar follow strict rules as he has some fun.
Relationships: Xar/Amor
Kudos: 3





	No Touch, Only Ride

Xar was chilling on his futon, spacing out, when Amor sat on his lap facing him. “I want to try something.” Xar blinked as he faded back to reality from his thoughts.  
“Sure babe, what'cha wanna do?” He moved to place a hand on Amor's rear but was stopped as the Tiefling grabbed his right..  
“Ah, ah, ah, NO touching~” He tapped Xar's nose and moved his hand to be beside him. “Any touching I don't tell you to do, and I stop, understood?” Xar blinked again, a little confused but curious. He nodded and Amor grinned. “Excellent choice dear.”  
Amor started kissing Xar who sighed softly as their lips met. It was a nice way to get grounded even if he wasn't allowed to grope his rear just yet. It was hot, heavy, and deep, Amor placing his hands on Xar's cheeks making him shiver slightly. It brought some off memories of long ago, but he'd been working to make it something he could enjoy-it felt nice with someone he trusted.  
Then Amor's hands started slipping down, and his kisses travels across Xar's jaw and to his neck. Xar let out a soft hiss as Amor tweaked his pierced nipples and nibbled at his neck. “Fuck man...” Amor grinned and started grinding against Xar making him jolt. “A-Amor?” He had a bit of a confused grin, being much more used to Amor being behind him for this.  
“Shhh, I want to try something~” Amor cooed and gave Xar a sweet kiss on the lips. Xar gripped at the back of the futon and tried to keep calm as Amor continued to work at him. His cock was starting to rise, tenting his pants as Amor rocked his hips and peppered him with gentle kisses. The temptation to pull him in for a deep kiss, to grope his rear, to just ravage him was strong but he kept his hands where they were.  
“Being such a good boy, all for me. How sweet.” Amor said, his lips hovering over Xar's neck. He pulled a bottle from his pocket and waved it in Xar's face. Xar tilt his head slightly at the lube, he was sitting down and under Amor so he wasn't quite sure how Amor planned to fuck him this way.  
He popped the lid open and squirt some into his hands, rubbing it between his fingers and...reached behind himself. Xar bit his lip as he realized Amor wasn't going to pound his ass as usual. Amor was planning on riding him. “Holy shit...” Amor laughed at Xar's soft expletive and continued to work on prepping himself to take the Drow's fat studded cock.  
“I mean with how much you decorated it, how can I not try at least once?” Xar watched, wide eyed and heart racing as Amor groaned softly. He continued to rock against Xar, his free hand groping his muscular chest and his rising cock rubbing against Xar's gut.  
Xar pant softly, his fingers twitching. He wanted so badly to help stretch Amor's ass, to kiss him hard and deep, to let Amor have the god damn ride of his life. But if he did Amor would want to stop. And Xar does NOT want to stop. As his mind raced he didn't notice when Amor's hand shift from his chest to his pants to let his cock spring free from the fabric containing it.  
“Ready dear?” A hand was gently placed on Xar's cock to line it up with Amor's ass. Xar nod, eager to have his partner riding him. He groaned loudly as Amor slid down his cock, only to be silenced as he kissed him hard.  
Amor slid down until he was sitting in Xar's lap. Xar whined into the kiss, practically begging to be allowed to touch, or at least for Amor to move. “Oh, such a needy thing you are, aren't you dear?” Amor kissed his cheek and started to rock his hips making Xar's breath hitch.  
“God Amor, I wanna touch you so bad...” Amor gave his ass a squeeze making him jump, effectively bucking into Amor and making him yelp slightly.  
“A-aa-ahaha, fuck you...god...not yet Xar, patience.” He stayed still a moment while panting softly. Amor could feel the eager pulse of Xar's cock, the slight ridges the piercings down the bottom of the shaft gave, the slight probe at the end from the ring at the tip. It was a lot to take in. After a minute he started moving again, agonizingly slow and teasing.  
Xar continued to beg and whine softly, one leg bouncing with pent up energy. It was cute how riled up he was. “Not yet big guy, patience~” Another hard kiss as Amor sped up just slightly. “A little more and maybe I'll let you...”  
“God please Amor, I-fuck-you feel so god damn good Amor, please, PLEASE let me...please I-god fuck, please...” Amor grinned as Xar begged, humming in thought as he continued to ride the Drow. Finally he grabbed one of Xar's hands and placed it on his ass. Xar's eyes widened, his ears perking as Amor gave a nod. He grinned and gave him a hardy squeeze. “You're the best.” Amor smiled and kissed him again, riding him harder as Xar groped his ass and played idly with his tail.  
The futon rocked under them as their hips met, Amor's cock rubbing against Xar's stomach starting to twitch as his climax built. Xar's own climax was rising fast as the Tiefling rode him hard. Amor's tongue was deep in Xar's mouth, practically acting like a cock itself as it lapped at his own, at his slightly pointed teeth, probing where it pleased.  
“I can feel you, ready to burst...Oh but I'm no where NEAR done yet darling, can you really be so rude?” Amor chided. Xar whimpered, wanting so bad to cum inside him. “You'll just have to fix it afterwards, won't you dear?” He eagerly nodded, not caring if it meant a blowjob or being fucked himself. Both were things he absolutely loved after all.  
It wasn't long after permission was effectively granted that Xar couldn't hold it any longer. He gripped Amor's rear and held him close, their hips pressed together as he came deep in his ass. “F-fuck Amor you just f-fee-eeel so god DAMN good!” He pant, hips rocking as he spent himself. He held Amor close and nuzzled him. “So...what do you have in mind for round two?” Amor grinned, hands already slipping behind Xar to grope his rear.  
“Oh, I think you know...” His hands were still slick with lube, and Xar grinned wide as his fingers probed away. It was going to be one hell of a night.


End file.
